Birthday's in Underland
by SwinkyPie
Summary: Title explains everything    Inspiration: Heaven When You Kiss Me   Don't own anything but the storyline


Birthdays in Underland

In Underland, they have celebrations for anything like, unbirthdays which can be celebrated all year round, nearly every day. But they don't often hold celebrations for actual birthdays.  
Since The Alice returned to Underland, to her Hatter, she celebrated unbirthdays every day. Most were held at the tea party tables. Well that was going to change.  
Alice had been living in Underland for a few years and hadn't worked out when it was the Hatter's birthday. Alice became so desperate, she asked Mally.  
"Not many people know when the Hatters birthday is or actual remembers," she answered.  
"Remembers?" Alice questioned again.  
"Before his clan was killed, they would wear their kilts, along with their partners, on their birthdays."  
"So on the day he wears his kilt, the one he wore on Frabjous Day, it's likely his birthday?"  
"Yep. Do you have a plan?" Mally asked, giggling.  
Alice raised an eyebrow and answering, "I do have one idea."  
"It's not locking him in your room and tying him up and..."  
"No, no," Alice shouted blushing madly, "No, it's a song I've been thinking of."  
Alice and Mally talked it over and decided that Alice shall surprise Hatter on his birthday.

Thankery brought scones and Mally helped him by bringing the tarts. Chess appeared and Hatter brought tea and Alice was no were to be seen.  
"Dear Mally, have you seen my Alice?" asked Hatter his eyes changing a slight blue.  
"You know her, she's always late for tea," answered Mally trying not to giggle.  
Hatter sighed and stared down at his kilt. He was about to let himself slip into madness about no one noticing he was wearing his kilt again, when he felt someone steal his top hat.  
"What the?" Hatter nearly shouted.  
"Hit it Mally," shouted a sweet famine voice.  
A piano filled the sir.  
_'I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
'Show me how you miss me  
'Take me with you back to wonderland  
'I'm in heaven when you kiss me __  
__'Show me how you miss me  
'Take me with you back to wonderland'__  
_Alice appeared at the other end of the tables, with Hatter's top hat on her head. She wore one of Hatter's shirts, waist coats, cravats, over coats and the kilt he had made for her. Instead of stockings, she wore an odd pair of long colourful socks.  
"Alice what are you doing' in me clothes?" said Hatter, eyes changing to a lavender colour, "And my dear we are in Wonderland as you love to call it."  
_'You captured me with a stare  
'I'd follow you anywhere  
'You lead me into temptation'  
_His eyes turned darker at 'Temptation'. Alice climbed on the tea tables and slowly walked up to the Hatter.  
_'Condition me to enjoy  
'I'm like a kid with a toy  
'I'm losing my concentration'_  
"Alice watch what your doin'" whispered Mally, as Alice walked down the table.  
_'One kiss from you I'm on fire  
'Your touch is all I desire'  
_"Fire, love?" asked Hatter his eyes growing darker.  
_'One look and you take me higher'__  
_Hatter growled at this.  
_'You know I couldn't resist  
'Yeah I miss  
'Every time I'm with you  
'Every time that we kiss'_  
"Oh, lass," moaned Hatter pulling up his hands to his chin and leaning down on them.  
_'I'm in heaven when you kiss' me  
'Heaven when you kiss me  
'You were sent to me from wonderland  
'I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
'Heaven when you kiss me  
'You were sent to me from wonderland  
'I go crazy when you kiss me'_  
"You go crazy?" shouted Thankery happily.  
"Shut up, Thankery," snapped Mally.  
_'Show me how you miss me  
'Take me with you back to wonderland  
'You know I couldn't resist  
'Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
'Every time that we kiss'  
_"Chess would you mind," asked Hatter covering his mouth and pointing at Alice.  
Chess floated over to the Alice grinning.  
"Chess what are you doing?" asked Alice as Chess covered her mouth  
with his tail, grinning even wider.

"Orders from the Mad Man," he grinned.  
Hatter stood from his old red chair and sang:  
_'I dream of you every night'_  
Alice stopped struggling and listened.  
_'Feels like I'm losing my mind  
'This feelins just getting stronger'_  
"Stronger," Alice said behind Chess's tail.  
_'My head is spinnin around'  
_"Madness," she mumbled again.  
_'You play with me but I'm bound_

Alice blushed at that comment. _  
'I can't resist any longer'_  
Alice groaned and then bit Chess's tail. Chess cried out in pain and evaporated. Hatter laughed at this and sat down again, staring at Alice with very dark purple eyes.  
"Muchness," he murmured.  
_'One kiss from you I'm on fire  
'Your touch is all I desire  
'One look and you take me higher_

Hatter groaned at this.  
_'You know I couldn't resist  
'Yeah I miss  
'Every time I'm with you  
'Every time that we kiss'  
_"Oh, dear," mumbled Thankery from behind his tea cup, after looking at Hatter's eyes.  
"Oh dear, indeed," muttered Chess as he appeared, rubbing his tail.  
_'I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
'Heaven when you kiss me  
'You were sent to me from wonderland'_

"Do I really show you heaven, lass?" asked Hatter wiggling his eyebrows at Alice.  
_'I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
'Heaven when you kiss me  
'You were sent to me from wonderland'  
_Hatter closed his eyes and sighed, at Alice's singing. Alice was now halfway up the table.  
_'I go crazy when you kiss me  
'Show me how you miss me  
'Take me with you back to wonderland  
'You know I couldn't resist  
'Yeah I miss_

_'Every time I'm with you  
'Every time that we kiss'__  
_Hatter eyes snapped open and throw a tart at Alice's open mouth.  
_'You know that I'm hypnotized  
'Each time I look in your eyes  
'You know I couldn't disguise  
'And I couldn't resist  
'Every time that we kiss'_  
Alice picked up a scone and throw it at Hatter.  
_'I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
'Heaven when you kiss me  
'You were sent to me from wonderland'_  
"Um, Alice," whispered Mally, a little worried, "What was your plan after the song?"  
_'I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
'Heaven when you kiss me  
'You were sent to me from wonderland  
'Ooh its heaven when you kiss me  
'Heaven when you kiss me  
'You were sent to me from wonderland'_  
"Chess, Thankery, when she reaches Hatter, run like you are being chased by a Jabberwocky," whispered Mally as quickly as she could.  
_'I go crazy when you kiss me  
'Baby don't resist me  
'Take me with you back to wonderland'_  
Alice was now on her knees crawling towards Hatter.  
"Lass I have already told you we are in Wonderland," murmured Hatter as Alice crawled closer.  
_'You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
'And I just can't resist  
'Every time that we kiss'  
_"Well, umm. You too have fun. I think," shouted Mally as Chess evaporated and she and Thankery slowly got up from their chairs.  
"Mallymkun, when you wear a kilt, you don't wear anything underneath right?" asked Thankery giggled uncontrollably.

"I don't wanna know," muttered Mally.  
_'You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
'And I just can't resist  
'Every time that we kiss'_  
Alice whispered the last of the song as she climbed on Hatter's lap and kissed him. Hatter pulled her closer and bucked against her, earning a moan my Alice. Two over coats, waist coats and shirts were thrown in the air followed by a corset. Mally started to run, grabbing Thankery's hand as he shouted, "Hatter you dog!"  
"That's the last time I help out The Alice with her Hatter," muttered Mally as she ran off.


End file.
